I Got You
by FireCracker56
Summary: Berada di sekitar Chanyeol lebih lama memiliki peluang besar terjadinya hal-hal cabul lebih sering untuk ku. (CHANBAEK/GS/NC)


I Got You

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

Rated M

©Firecracker56

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.

Summary :

'Karena keteledoran anak buahnya Baekhyun harus menerima hukuman dari bos ku, Park Chanyeol.'/' Berada di sekitar Chanyeol lebih lama memiliki peluang besar terjadinya hal-hal cabul lebih sering untuk ku.'

.

BGM : Artificial Love - EXO

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

1.

Aku adalah wanita karir berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, bekerja sebagai akuntan di sebuah perusahaan ternama yang berada di pusat kota Seoul.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah dua tahun bekerja di Park Corp. Dalam waktu singkat itu aku sudah dipercaya untuk memegang penuh divisi utama keuangan perusahaan. Ya, aku ditetapkan sebagai ketua tim bagian keuangan.

Bekerja sebagai akuntan bukanlah perkara yang mudah, aku harus secara teliti memeriksa setiap kinerja dari anak buah ku. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apapun saat melakukan pembukuan jika kepala mu tidak ingin dipenggal oleh Direktur utama Park Corp.

Begitulah kata-kata yang sering aku dengar dari para senior ku dulu.

Jangan kalian pikir jika direktur utama dari Park Corp adalah pria dengan perut tambun dan wajah galak dengan kerutan disekitar matanya.

Karena nyatanya seorang direktur utama di perusahaan ku bekerja adalah pemuda berusia empat tahun lebih tua dariku, dengan postur tubuh tinggi, dan juga otot-otot yang mencetak jelas dari luar kemeja nya.

Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol.

.

~oOo~

.

2.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ditempatkan dalam situasi yang menegangkan seperti ini. Demi apapun, aku lebih baik mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk deadline dibandingkan harus mendekam didalam satu ruangan bersama Park Chanyeol dengan tatapan super tajamnya.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari kekeliruan ini nona Byun?"

Aku dapat mendengar suaranya penuh dengan nada intimidasi yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding karena takut.

"Maafkan kinerja anak buah saya yang mengecewakan,tuan Park."

Aku berujar dengan tenang padahal tubuhku bergetar karena rasa gugup dan juga takut.

"Kau tahu bukan aku sangat benci dengan sebuah kesalahan sekecil apapun itu. Jadi ku harap kau bisa mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua."

Apa?! Tanggung jawab? Apa kepala ku akan dipenggal?!

Tubuhku bergetar ketika hawa dalam ruangan menjadi semakin mencekam dari sebelumnya, rasanya aku ingin menangis meratapi nasib hidupku yang tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang ku harapkan.

Hidup ku itu menyedihkan jika kalian ingin tahu;walaupun kadang-kadang ada sebuah keberuntungan juga si. Hingga berumur dua puluh delapan tahun aku belum pernah pergi berkencan, seumur hidupku aku baru dua kali pergi ke taman hiburan itupun saat aku masih remaja.

Paling tidak jangan penggal kepala ku sekarang, biarkan aku menikmati hidupku sebentar lagi. Aku belum memenuhi seluruh keinginan dalam hidup ku.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak seperti itu, namun aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memancing kemarahan yang semakin besar dari bos ku ini.

"Baik, saya akan menanggung konsekuensi nya. Bagaimana pun juga saya adalah atasan mereka, jika mereka berbuat salah maka itu semua adalah kesalahan saya yang tidak bisa membimbing mereka dengan baik." Ucap ku

Dapat ku lihat pria dihadapanku itu menyunggingkan senyum remeh di sudut bibirnya. Tatapan matanya juga entah kenapa menjadi menari-nari disekitar tubuhku.

Itu membuat ku tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai."

"Nona Byun Baekhyun, lepaskan baju anda sekarang juga."

.

~oOo~

.

3.

Mulutku terbuka lebar ketika Park Chanyeol mulai meraba seluruh tubuh ku dari arah belakang.

Aku merasa murahan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini semua untuk tim ku. Aku sudah berjanji akan menerima konsekuensi nya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama ingin menikmati tubuh sintal mu ini. Namun sayang sekali, baru sekarang aku bisa melakukannya."

Tangannya mulai menari-nari disekitar dadaku, kemeja dan juga bra hitamku sudah berhasil di tanggalkan, hanya tersisa rok dan juga celana dalam yang melekat ditubuhku.

Aku tidak mampu menahan desahan saat Chanyeol menjilati leher dan telingaku yang diselingi dengan kecupan kupu-kupu.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh ku yang sudah lemas menuju meja kerja nya, disingkirkan nya seluruh tumpukan berkas diatas meja sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk di atas sana dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

Aku meringis ketika Chanyeol mendesak tubuh bagian bawah kami menjadi satu. Saling bergesekan dengan masih terhalang celana dan juga rok.

Dia mencium bibirku dengan brutal, melumat dan menggigit bibir bawahku dengan sensual.

Sial! Kenapa ini begitu nikmat.

Aku menggigit bibir ku saat Chanyeol mulai melakukan invasi nya disekitar puting dadaku yang memerah. Celana dalamku sudah basah, apalagi saat Chanyeol sesekali menggesek kejantanannya ke lubang kewanitaan ku.

Aku mendesah dan mengerang karena rasa nikmat yang menghantam seluruh tubuh ku. Aku tidak menyadari jika celana dalam ku sudah ditanggalkan, hanya tersisa rok hitam bahan ku yang sudah terangkat sampai ke perut.

Aku mencoba menutup kedua kakiku yang terbuka lebar, namun sayang tidak bisa, karena ada tubuh besar Chanyeol diantara kakiku.

Kedua mata bulatnya terfokus pada lubang senggama ku yang berkedut. Aku sangat malu diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh nya.

"Wow, kau indah sekali."

Chanyeol berucap tepat di depan kewanitaan ku yang sensitif, nafasnya yang panas menyapu seluruh bagian bawahku membuat vagina ku kembali mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku tidak nyaman saat merasakan jemari Chanyeol mulai membelai lipatan vagina ku.

"Kau begitu sensitif nona Byun, apa ini yang pertama?"

Aku tidak menjawab hanya melengkungkan tubuhku saat tiba-tiba dia menjepit klitoris ku dengan dua jarinya.

"Jadi benar ini yang pertama."

Dapat ku lihat dia menyeringai tipis sebelum beranjak menuju laci yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Mari kita dokumentasikan."

Oh, Tuhan!

.

~oOo~

.

4.

Apa ada yang lebih gila dari ini? Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ditempatkan di posisi seperti ini. Oh bahkan kalian sekalipun.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras mencoba untuk membuka vagina ku. Terasa sangat panas.

Cairan ku terus saja keluar membasahi sekitar lubangku. Sesekali Chanyeol akan menjawil nya dengan kepala penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum itu.

"Aku akan masuk."

Aku merintih keras sebab setengah penis Chanyeol sudah berhasil masuk, sedikit lagi sampai aku akan benar-benar kehilangan keperawanan ku.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah ketika merasakan denyut dari vagina ku.

"Rileks nona Byun. Jangan diketatkan, kau membuat ku-ugghh..."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, apa aku terlihat sebegitu kaku nya? Entahlah

Dengan sekali hentak penis Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil masuk membobol lubang perawanku.

Kami melenguh panjang. Rasanya sakit tapi juga nikmat. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkan nya dalam kata-kata. Punggung ku melengkung menyebabkan dadaku yang tegang bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol.

Tubuhku terhentak-hentak saat Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk. Aku mendesah dengan suara keras, oh sial kenapa aku menjadi jalang sekarang.

Kepala ku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah cahaya merah dari kamera.

Kamera?

Ya, sebuah kamera yang sengaja Chanyeol pasang untuk merekam kegiatan panas mereka. Aku ingin menolaknya, namun aku tidak memiliki kuasa apapun saat Chanyeol menatap ku dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Suara desahan ku terus mengalun dengan merdu apalagi ketika puting dadaku di hisap dengan kuat oleh Chanyeol.

Dapat ku rasakan jika didalam sana penis Chanyeol menjadi semakin besar hingga membuat ku merasa sangat sesak.

Lubangku menyempit ketika sesuatu yang tak tertahankan akan segera keluar, dan aku berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol saat pelepasan ku telah tiba.

Orgasme pertama ku sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

.

~oOo~

.

5.

Aku berjalan kembali ke ruangan ku dengan langkah lunglai. Tubuh ku terasa sangat lelah nafasku juga masih belum beraturan.

Begitu selesai dengan urusannya Chanyeol langsung mengusir ku pergi. Aku pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain dengan segera memunguti pakaian ku yang tercecer di lantai.

Wajahku memanas saat mengingat Chanyeol yang mencegah tanganku yang akan memakai kembali celana dalam.

"Kau harus kembali tanpa menggunakan dalaman apapun."

Dan yah beginilah aku. Berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Tentu saja orang mana yang akan bersikap biasa jika bagian bawahnya tidak terlindung apapun.

Aku mendesis ketika angin _air-conditioner_ menyapu vagina ku yang tak tertutupi. Aku menggigit bibir ku saat merasa lubang ku berkedut apalagi saat sesuatu mengalir menuruni paha ku.

Sesuatu berwarna putih kental.

Oh tentu saja, itu sperma Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang ada diotak bos nya itu ketika dengan sengaja mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya didalam. Apa dia tidak takut aku hamil? Oh aku bisa gila.

Aku memasuki ruanganku; sedikit mengabaikan berbagai pertanyaan dari anak buahku.

Ku hempaskan tubuh ku ke kursi kerjaku, memejamkan kedua mataku sambil memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi antara diriku dan Park Chanyeol.

.

~oOo~

.

6.

Malam telah menjelang, diluar sana langit terlihat gelap tanpa ada bintan dan bulan yang menyinari. Udara dingin menyusup masuk melalui celah jendela apartemen ku yang berada di lantai tujuh. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru aku menutup jendela itu.

Aku menghela napas, entah sudah berapa banyak helaan napas penuh keputus asaan yang ku keluarkan hari ini. Tepatnya sejak keluar dari ruangan bos nya itu.

Tak peduli anggapan orang kalau terlalu sering menghela napas akan membuang keberuntungan yang ada dalam hidup kita.

Aku berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan membawa makan malam yang telah kusiapkan sebelumnya. Hanya nasi goreng kimchi biasa ditambah dengan telur dadar gulung. Sebuah pesan masuk tepat ketika aku kan menyuap makan malam ku.

 **From : unknow number**

Besok pagi datang ke ruanganku. Tanpa dalaman!

Aku menghela napas lelah. Walaupun tanpa nama pengirim aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Ya, tentu saja. Hanya seorang Park Chanyeol yang berani mengirim pesan berbau pelecehan begitu.

Oh astaga, hilang sudah napsu makan ku.

Wajah ku memerah ketika mengingat kejadian siang tadi, bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan sperma nya yang sepertinya telah mengering didalam rahimku.

.

~oOo~

.

7.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku telah tiba di kantor, sesuai dengan intruksi dari Park Chanyeol aku berangkat kerja tanpa menggunakan celana dalam bahkan bra. Tapi tentu saja aku masih membawa dua barang itu didalam tas ku untuk berjaga-jaga jika dalam keadaan mendesak.

Aku sedikit terbantu dengan blazer yang ku kenakan sehingga tidak membuat payudara ku yang bergoyang terlihat saat sedang berjalan menggunakan sepatu ber hak tinggi. Begitupula dengan rok span yang ku kenakan sekarang lebih panjang dari biasanya, panjangnya bahkan hampir mencapai lutut kaki ku.

Terlihat beberapa pegawai yang juga sudah datang berlalu-lalang terkadang beberpa dari mereka menyapaku dengan ramah. Dan aku akan memberikan mereka senyuman manis sebagai balasannya.

Tetapi dibalik senyum manisku itu sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman saat beberapa orang pria menatap ke arah dadaku yang mungkin terlihat mencolok.

Apa mereka menyadari kalau aku tidak memakai bra? Entahlah. Yang pasti aku dengan segera mempercepat langkah kakiku agar segera sampai didalam lift.

Namun ternyata Park Chanyeol pun ikut masuk ke dalam lift yang sama dengan ku!

Oh rasanya aku ingin mati saja!

Keringat sebiji jagung menuruni dahi ku saat pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat sedangkan di dalamnya hanya ada aku dan juga Chanyeol. Aku takut jika Chanyeol akan melecehkan diriku lagi di dalam lift, apalagi hanya ada kami berdua didalam lift.

Namun aku mencoba untuk berpikiran positif. Meyakinkan diri jika Chanyeol tidak akan berani bertindak tidak senonoh di ruang publik, maksudnya ada kemungkinan jika pintu lift kembali terbuka untuk menampung karyawan lainnya.

Sibuk dengan pemikiran ku sendiri membuat ku tidak sadar jika tangan Chanyeol sudah merayap memasuki rok span ku.

Aku tersentak kaget saat merasakan usapan di bibir vaginaku. Sontak saja aku menjauhkan diriku dari Chanyeol yang sekarang tampak tersenyum menyeramkan dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi seolah-olah mengolok-olok diriku.

"Kemari Byun Baekhyun."

Suaranya yang berat memanggil namaku dengan agak posesif dan juga penuh dengan penekanan. Dengan sedikit gugup aku membalas ucapannya, "Maaf tuan Park... tapi saya tidak bisa."

Bagaimana pun aku harus mempertahankan sisa harga diriku di hadapannya. Lagi pula apa bos nya itu tidak punya otak? Serius, mereka sedang berada didalam lift yang di dalamnya terdapat CCTV! Gila.

Dapat ku lihat jika Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka saat aku menolak perintah nya. Setelah itu dia tidak bicara apapun lagi. Tapi aku merasa jika punggung ku seperti di lubangi oleh tatapan matanya yang tajam itu.

Astaga! Kenapa lama sekali lift ini berhenti.

Sekalipun setelah ini aku harus kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol didalam ruangan kerjanya, itu dirasa lebih baik ketimbang terjebak berdua didalam ruang sempit seperti ini.

.

~oOo~

.

8.

Seperti dugaan ku, begitu kami memasuki ruangan nya, Chanyeol langsung menarik diriku sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan ku ke sofa yang berada di tengah ruangannya.

Dia menatap ku dengan tajam sementara aku beringsut mundur. Aku merasa sangat kecil dibawah tatapan mata tajamnya itu.

Ku akui Park Chanyeol adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah ku temui selama hidupku. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dahi lebarnya, hidung bangir nya, mata bulat, bibir tebal, dan juga rahang nya yang tegas.

Belum lagi tubuh proposional miliknya yang terlihat sangat seksi. Oh, ada apa dengan ku sebenarnya. Kenapa aku jadi mengaguminya sekarang.

Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapanku lalu membuka kaki ku untuk melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik rok span ku. Aku menahan nafas saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah selangkangan ku. Tiba-tiba saja lubang ku berkedut-kedut merasakan helaan napas disekitar paha bagian dalam ku.

Aku mendorong bahunya untuk menjauh, tapi aku justru mendapatkan tatapan garang darinya. Ia sepertinya tidak suka aku menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi jam kerja akan dimulai. Biarkan saya kembali ke ruangan saya."

Aku berucap dengan susah payah karena harus menahan desahan yang sudah di ujung lidah. Aku menunduk kebawah saat merasakan sapuan basah di vagina ku, dan yang terlihat hanya rambut hitam milik atasannya itu.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk meremas dada ku yang masih terbalut blazer. Tubuhku bergetar saat Chanyeol menggigit kecil klitoris ku.

Ah, aku bisa gila. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar jilatan di vagina ku. Maka dengan berani aku menarik kemeja Chanyeol dan menghadiahinya dengan ciuman panas di bibir.

Apa aku terlihat seperti jalang sekarang?

Persetan! Aku tidak peduli.

Aku mengerang putus asa saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya tanpa melepas pangutan bibir kami. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk-nusuk vagina ku, ku usap tonjolan itu dengan perlahan menghasilkan geraman tertahan dari bibir Chanyeol.

Dengan paksa aku melepas ciuman kami dan merengsek turun untuk menghadap langsung ke selangkangan milik bos nya. Kemudian membuka zipper serta kancing celana bos ku untuk membebaskan sesuatu yang panas didalam sana.

Aku membelainya dengan sedukatif sebelum akhirnya menciumi penis milik bos ku dengan penuh perasaan. Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya, ternyata penis bos ku ini berbau harum, besar dan panjang.

Dengan gerakan seorang amatir aku memasukkan penis itu kedalam rongga mulut ku, rasanya aneh. Tapi aku senang saja melihat bos ku merintih penuh kenikmatan saat aku mengulum penisnya dengan kencang.

"Arggh.. Baekhyun mulut mu yang terbaik.. ahhh..."

Chanyeol terus mendesah dengan suara beratnya membuat sesuatu mengalir keluar dari kewanitaan ku yang tidak terlindungi celana dalam.

Aku melepas kuluman ku dan kembali menduduki paha Chanyeol, sesekali penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak karena servisnya tadi menggesek vagina ku yang basah.

Aku membuka blazer dan kemeja ku lalu membuangnya ke lantai. Kini aku sudah telanjang bulat, sedangkan Chanyeol masih memakai kemejanya

Aku mengangkat tinggi bokong ku untuk memudahkan akses masuk penis Chanyeol ke dalam vagina ku. Dengan sekali hentak tubuh bagian bawah kami sudah menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Sempit sekali Baek, ahhh..."

Aku menggerakkan pinggul ku naik turun sementara Chanyeol tampak asik dengan payudara ku yang bergoyang akibat pergerakan kami.

Aku mendesah dengan suara keras, tak peduli dengan kemungkinan suara ku didengar oleh karyawan lain yang mungkin melewati ruangan ini.

.

Ini sudah orgasme ku yang ke tiga namun Chanyeol masih belum memiliki tanda-tanda akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Aku sudah lelah tapi juga tidak bisa berhenti jika tubuku masih asik ditunggangi oleh Chanyeol.

Bokong ku sudah memerah akibat pukulan yang Chanyeol berikan di sana. Tubuhku tersentak maju mundur karena pergerakan Chanyeol yang semakin menggila. Posisi menungging seperti ini membuat persetubuhan kami semakin terasa nikmat, lubang ku terasa semakin penuh karena penis Chanyeol yang besar itu.

Beberapa hentakan terakhir Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya untuk hari ini. Dengan napas terengah-engah dapat ku dengar dia mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Kepala ku berdenyut sakit.

"Akan ku pastikan kau akan menjadi sekertaris ku dalam waktu dekat Nona Byun. Tanpa penolakan, atau video mu akan tersebar di media."

Berada di sekitar Chanyeol lebih lama memiliki peluang besar terjadinya hal-hal cabul lebih sering untuk ku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TAMAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note** :

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY BAEKHYUN!

Si unyu yang tiap hari bikin orang gemes, yang semalem bikin birthday party berubah menjadi chanbaek mini event wqwq.. cepet konfirm ya kalian huhuhu

Hello,,, I'm back bruh!

Semoga suka ya, niat awal si aku pengennya bikin ff implisit gitu, biar gak terlalu vulgar haha.. namun sayang hanya niat awal.. otak mesumku mungkin sudah merajalela haha

Ada kemungkinan bakal garap sekuel A Buskin. Ada yang minat? Kalo banyak barangkali bakal ku lanjut sehabis lebaran bersama dengan Just A Buddy hehe

 **And this is gift for you too guys!**

Yups, hadiah special yang aku tunjukin buat kalian semua yang kemarin udah doain aku lolos snmptn! I Got it bruh! Feel so lucky, hmm..

Semangat buat kalian pejuang SBM! Kalian pasti bisa! SEMANGAT TGL 16 YA! ILY :*

FIGHTING!

.

Want to chit chat with me? Just DM on ig : cmbx92l_ (promosi dadakan) haha

.

Sorry for typo! :*

.

Jangan lupa review ya! See you.

Sign,

Frckr56


End file.
